Date At Blizzard World
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Exam stress is never a good thing, especially for Angela Ziegler. To help this stress go away, her girlfriend Hana decides to take the Swiss woman to a theme park for the day. And not just any theme park. She's taking Angela to Blizzard World! (Hanamercy, Fluff, Modern AU)


Hana Song pulled up outside of her girlfriend Angela's apartment in her pink convertible, honking the horn a couple of times. "Hey, Angela!" she called out. "You ready to go?"

She and Angela had agreed to go on a date today, if only so Angela wouldn't be buried in studying for a day.

Hana's girlfriend had been studying for a big exam at her medical school, but even though the actual test wasn't for a few weeks, she was still worried sick about it.

Thankfully, Hana would take Angela on a day out that would hopefully, relieve some of her unwanted stress.

As Hana waited patiently outside, the door to the apartment building opened and a rather casually dressed Angela walked out, wearing a simple white top and orange pants. "Sorry, I didn't really have time to change."

"Orange isn't really your colour, Angie," Hana remarked.

"I had to borrow these from my roommate," Angela excused, getting into the car. "So... where are you taking me?"

"Oh, only the coolest place in the entire universe," Hana informed her. "BLIZZARD WORLD!"

Angela raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard of this ' _Blizzard World_ ' but she knew that it sounded like a theme park, a place she wasn't comfortable going to. "Is that like a theme park?" she inquired, wanting to clarify her thoughts.

"Oh yeah!" Hana told her. "See, this video game company called Blizzard got real popular and they started getting loads of money, so they decided to open an amusement park based on their games."

"I can see why you would like such a place, Hana," Angela mused. "But you know I'm not into these 'games' of yours."

"Oh don't be such a big chicken," Hana told her. "You're gonna love it."

Angela gulped. "I-I hope so."

Hana started up the car and drove out of the street, heading out onto the highway. As they cruised slowly, she offered. "Hey, you want any music on?"

"Could you put the classical channel on?" Angela requested.

"Ugh, Angie," Hana rolled her eyes. "That stuff isn't really music. It's the kind of stuff that reminds you of work, and that's not what we're doing."

Angela sighed. "Fine, put some soft pop, like from a dive bar or something," she then suggested. "Something really soothing."

"Coming right up!" Hana agreed.

Hana pressed a few buttons the dashboard, and a soft melody began to play, one that had an electronic beat to it.

Angela smiled. "Yes, this is what I meant." She sighed, feeling relaxed. "I love this song."

"See, it's good to live it up a bit," Hana stated.

"I suppose so," Angela mused. "But I still would have preferred the classical stuff."

Hana sighed. Angela was a stubborn girl sometimes, but she still loved her.

A few hours into their journey, Hana turned off the highway, heading into a small forest clearing. Angela looked out of the window, seeing they had just entered a large car park.

At the side of the parking lot, was a massive gate and the words "Blizzard World" in large letters above it.

"We're here," Hana stated the obvious.

Angela got out of the car, amazed by all the cars that were there, lining the rows in the car park, stretching for miles upon miles. "It's a bit busy, isn't it?" she remarked.

"It's a Saturday, duh!" Hana told her. "All the families come to this place at the weekend."

Angela smiled. "You seem to know a lot about this place. Have you been here before?"

Hana shook her head. "Actually this is my first time," she confessed, stroking the back of her neck. "I mean, I've read about it on the internet and know people who have been here before but... this is my first actual time."

She then walked over to Angela. "I think it's romantic, that we get to discover this amazing place." She held her hand and interlocked fingers with her. "Together."

Angela blushed softly. "You cute little nerd." She then leaned close and kissed Hana on the cheek.

They then walked up to the main gate, taking their tickets and having their bags searched. Thankfully, they weren't carrying anything out of the ordinary and soon the two of them were in the park itself. It was a weird and wonderful place.

The park was themed around various video games that Angela knew Hana was a fan of. StarCraft, World Of Warcraft, Diablo, these were definitely games that Hana knew.

They walked through the main entrance area, a sort of gateway to the rest of the park.

Angela was very much in awe of the entire place. This was her first amusement park, and it hasn't disappointed her. "Wow..."

"I know right?" Hana agreed, beaming like the sun. "This place is amazing."

As they came to a railing by what looked like a pirate dock, Angela then asked. "So... what do we do now?"

"We go on some rides!" Hana insisted, jumping up and down. "What do you wanna go on first? The mine cart ride? the roller coaster? Ooooh! We could go on that shooting thing over at the StarCraft zone and win prizes. I bet you would win a really cute teddy bear."

Angela giggled at how excited her younger girlfriend was. "We'll go on whatever ride you want, Hana," she told her. "I'm merely your plus one. This is your day after all."

"No, it's your day, you angel cutie," she told her, kissing her cheek. "So, come on, pick a ride, any ride."

"The merry go round?" Angela suggested. She didn't know the names of many rides.

Hana facepalmed, groaning. "Come on, Angie! This is a park, not a funfair!"

"Same thing right?"

Hana shook her head in disapproval.

Angela thought for a moment. She knew that it was her choice, but couldn't think of anything. She hadn't really expected to be dragged here today by Hana, but the Swiss woman knew she wouldn't disappoint her younger girlfriend.

"Okay," she made her decision. "Why don't we go and ride the biggest roller coaster in the park?"

"The Hellscream?" Hana questioned. "Angie, that's a real scary one. It's big and it goes all over the park. You sure you don't wanna try something smaller?"

"You wanted me to choose, I am choosing that one," Angela defended her decision, hands on hips in Swiss pride.

Hana smiled. "Alrighty then, Hellscream it is."

xXx

After a long walk across the length of the park, due to Hana wanting to have a look at all the other rides first, the two girlfriends had arrived at the Hellscream ride. It was a gigantic coaster and went straight across the park like Hana said.

As Angela looked up, she could see where the ride got its name.

There were some portions of the coaster that went upside down, suspending its passengers in the air for brief moments. Angela gulped. She was regretting her decision at this point.

"Ummm, Hana," she said, taping her girlfriend on the shoulder. "This ride is safe right?"

Hana nodded. "Oh yeah perfectly safe," she told her. "They test the hell out of these things before they set them up."

"Oh, that's good," Angela mused, feeling somewhat relieved. She then saw a person in costume greeting some of the guests and signing autographs. "Who's that?"

Hana then looked over at the person the blonde was referring to. "Oh, that's a face character. It's someone in fancy cosplay who's there to interact with the guests. It's mostly for the kids, but I think it's pretty cool actually. Makes the whole place feel more... alive."

"Didn't you have a cosplay thing or something?" Angela wondered. "Something like a black cat dress or something."

Hana blushed furiously. "I thought you would have forgotten that," she said, rather embarrassed of the time she had shown Angela her lolita dress.

Angela giggled. "You were cute in it."

"I regret it to this day," Hana remarked.

Angela and Hana then got in the line for the ride, seeing it stretched along several stairwells before arriving at the ride station, packed with people from all walks of life.

Hana felt a bit agitated as she and Angela inched forward at a snail's pace. "This is so annoying!" She complained. "I've grown my hair faster than this!"

"Patience, Hana," Angela calmed her, in a soft gentle voice. "We'll get on the ride soon... hopefully."

"We better, because I'm not going till you go on it." Hana then held Angela's hand. "We're here to give you a good time, and I'm not leaving till that's done."

Angela blushed at Hana's display of affection. "Hana, I don't mind going on a different ride with a shorter queue if you would prefer that."

"No, we're staying here. You're gonna get a thrill, one way or another."

Angela sighed. "Alright, alright, we'll stick to the plan."

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the line finally moved forward enough for Angela and Hana to make it to the station, waiting patiently for their ride along with a few other guests.

"Now remember, Angie," Hana told her, giving her a warning. "There is a sudden start, so don't jump."

Angela swallowed deeply. "Okay." She was quite nervous now, almost terrified. Her first time on a rollercoaster, and it was the biggest one she had ever seen.

The train then pulled into the station, shaped like what Angela assumed was some kind of dragon. As Hana and her got into their seats, Angela held Hana's hand tightly, locking their palms together.

"For support," Angela excused. "In case I get too scared."

"We'll be alright," Hana promised as the safety latch was laid over their legs.

Suddenly the coaster jolted forward, and Angela jumped, grabbing onto the safety strap. She was about to set off, on her first big ride.

The coaster then raced forward at high speed, Angela and Hana clinging on tight as it shot off into the sky at high speed, faster than anything Angela had ever ridden on.

Angela felt a sense of elation build within her as the G-forces pelted her body. This wasn't scary at all. To Angela, this was the greatest thing she had ever been on.

"OH MY GOD!" She cheered excitedly, letting go of Hana's hand, knowing she didn't need to hold it anymore.

Hana meanwhile was screaming loudly, panicking like heck. She hadn't been prepared for this at all, not by a long shot.

The coaster arched around a tall curve, the entire train now on its side, giving Hana and Angela a wide view of the park, the people and buildings racing past them faster than their eyes could focus.

The train then raced into a double loop and a series of ramps before heading along a massive straight.

Angela held her arms up in the air, crying in joy as she felt the biggest surge of adrenaline she'd ever had.

The train soon came to a stop at the same station and Angela and Hana got off, Angela giddy with excitement.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the car and doing an excited little skip in her step.

"Uhhhhh," Hana groaned in response, clutching her stomach. Her face had started to turn pale and she seemed very weak.

Angela looked over at Hana, growing concerned for her. "Hana? What's wrong?"

"I..." Hana then burped in her mouth. "I think I need the bathroom."

Angela sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

xXx

After Hana was seen to by Angela, the two of them went over to the nearby restaurant over in the StarCraft area. The cafe was very futuristic looking, made to look like the bridge of some sort of spaceship.

"So... how did you find the coaster?" Hana asked Angela as she ate a small french fry with some ketchup, her voice still sounding rather weak.

"Oh, I loved it!" Angela cheered. "I never felt such an urge of excitement in my life!"

"Glad one of us enjoyed it," Hana admitted, feeling her stomach. "Man, I've never felt like that after a ride in my life."

"I'm sorry," Angela apologised. "If I had known you were that nauseous, I'd have suggested that we had gone on a smaller ride

"Nah, don't worry about me, Angel," Hana said to her. "As long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy. Don't let me puking up ruin it for you." She then cupped Angela's cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Angela laughed. "I hope you washed your mouth in the bathroom. Because if I just tasted your puke-"

"I'm not that gross, Angie," Hana remarked.

The two of them shared another giggle before returning to their food, their date to Blizzard World having been mostly a successful one.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Haven't done Hanamercy in a while, but with the new Overwatch map (well, not really new anymore, since that Thailand map just came out for the game) set at Blizzard world came out, I kinda figured I'd do a fic based on it.

See ya'll next time!


End file.
